nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki weekly update: May 25 - 31
Weekly update: May 25 - 31 What is this big blog post? It's a weekly update! Weekly updates cover notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over the past week. New content Nitromian Poptropica added the introduction dialogue to Office Trap. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Office_Trap He also added to the Sky Serpent's article the game.s ending dialogue. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Serpents The "Local multiplayer" sections of the Nitrome Touchy page was elaborated on. Also in the Game experiments section further clarification on tested games and new tested games were added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome_Touchy The release of Update 2 of Magic Touch Wizard for Hire caused the page's Development section, second opening paragraph, and Previews section to be updated to reflect this. The Sales section was also updated, a new cameo added to the "Cameos" section, and Update 2's trailer added to the previews section. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire The Wizard article was created, this article covering the Wizards of Update 2 of Magic Touch Wizard for Hire. Megaphantaze contributed most of the content while Tema19867 added the pictures. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards Megaphantaze update the Spells article with some further insights. A short fact was added to the end of the Cannon section, another to the start of the second paragraph of the Balloon Nuke section, to the Fast forward section what spells it ends, and to the Gun hat section the aesthetic variations of the spell depending on wizard. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells The development section of the Test Subject Arena article was created, this section housing interesting facts about the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Subject_Arena#Development Nitromian Poptropica added a tip on how to kill Monkey green enzymes in Test Subject Green. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_green_enzymes (bottom of the game information section) He also added all the enemies and hazards in Test Subject Green to the game's page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Subject_Green Frostyflytrap renamed the Icebreaker series' Crows page to "Birds", and on the page also added a section and an image for ravens, the birds in the browser Icebreaker series. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Birds_%28Icebreaker_series%29 A development section was added to Test Subject Arena. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Subject_Arena A development section was also added to Test Subject Arena 2. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Test_Subject_Arena_2 Sim533 added to the Gunbrick mobile page all the music in the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gunbrick_%28mobile%29 Megaphantaze added to the Platform Panic article an image showing the background cameo of a Game Gear-like video game console. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platform_Panic#Backgrounds An article covering the level design of Platform Panic was created, this article containing images of a lot of rooms from the game, a few contributed by Megaphantaze. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platform_Panic/Rooms On the Pest Control article a walkthrough for all of the desert (3.1-3.9) and cave (4.1-4.9) levels were added. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Pest_Control Notable new images Nitromian Poptropica added an image of the Graveyard Shift shield repair box. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_repair_boxes Tema19867 added an image of the Magic Touch Wizard for Hire thief to the Knights page. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29#Gallery MatiasNTRM added to the Nintendo DS Magic Touch page a video of the game being played on an emulator and some screenshots of the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch_%28Nintendo_DS%29 AustinCarter4Ever added to the rival finches article an image of the finch horde. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rival_finches#Finch_horde ---- Thanks for reading this week's weekly update! Category:Blog posts